


Another Universe

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're not from the Marvel Universe, you're from a universe where superheros are fiction. Somehow you pulled into a portal that took you to a universe that wasn't yours. You also gained the same powers as Wanda except the energy color is blue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You groaned as you began to wake up. Your head was pounding, then again your whole body felt like it was on fire. You felt some kind of energy flow through your veins. You heard some voices around you. That was weird. The last thing you remembered was going home after work. As you were walking home everything just went dark.

Your eyes open and your were met with a bow and arrow in your face. You screamed and jumped up, you moved back until your back hit something. You looked around you with wide eyes. There were four people around you. The guy with the bow and arrow pointing right at you, a woman with red hair wearing a black catsuit, a bald guy with an eye patch and another woman with brown hair that’s pulled back in a bun. They all looked familiar.

“I told you that would happen, Clint.” The redhead said. That voice. You knew that voice. Then it clicked. 

“You… you’re Scarlett Johansson.” You pointed to her. “And you’re Jeremy Renner, Cobie Smulders and Samuel L. Jackson.” You pointed to the others.

The redhead gave you a confused look. “We don’t know who those people are, but I’m Natasha Romanoff.” She then told you who everyone else was.

“You’re all not real. You’re all fictional characters…” You heart was beating so fast. How could this be happening? This doesn’t make any sense. They aren’t real.

You looked down at your hands and saw this blue energy glowing around your fingers. You gasped and jumped again. “Holy shit… what the hell?!” After you saw the blue energy you passed out.

xxxxx

You woke up with a jolt. You sat up and looked around, you were on a bed and in some kind of medical room. You had some wires attached to you. Maybe it was a dream, maybe something happened on your way home and you ended up in a hospital.

All of a sudden the door to the room you were in opened. It was Natasha and Clint. It wasn’t a dream. At seeing them you moved as far back as you could. Natasha and Clint stopped. They looked at each other and held up their hands and slowly walked over to you.

“It’s alright, we aren’t going to hurt you.” Natasha said in a calming voice. Hearing her voice calmed you down a little. 

Clint nodded. “We just wanted to ask you some questions.”

“If you’re alright with that.” Natasha added. 

You looked between the both of them and slowly nodded. While Clint went to get a chair that was in the room, you and Natasha kept looking at each other. You knew who she was and you weren’t afraid of her. You knew she could read you and you tried to show her that yes you were afraid but not of her.

Natasha sat down at the end of the bed you were on. “What’s your name?”

“(Y/N) (L/N).”

“Before you passed out, you said that we aren’t real and we’re fictional characters?” Clint finally pulled a chair over. 

You took a deep breath and you began to tell Clint and Natasha how you weren’t from here, how in your universe they’re all characters in movies and comic books. When you finished you looked at them. You knew how crazy you sound, crazy is an understatement. You just hoped they believed you.

“So in your universe none of this is real?” Clint asked and you nod your head. “And you know things about us that not everyone in this universe knows?” You nod again. “Well shit.” Clint ran a hand through his hair.

“So you never had these powers before?” Natasha asked after a few minutes.

You shook your head. “I’ve never had these powers. In my universe, no one has powers. I don’t know why I got them or why I’m here…” You looked down at your hands and the blue energy started to glowing around your fingers again. This time you didn’t jump. As you were looking at your hands you didn’t know that your eyes changed to the same blue color as the energy.

“Nat? Are you seeing this?” Clint whispered to Natasha. You looked up at him and tilt your head. “Her eyes just changed color.”

xxxxx

Over the months that you’ve been here, you had learned about the powers you had, you had neural electric interfacing, telekinesis and mental manipulation. As you learned how to control your powers, Fury had made you an agent of Shield and Natasha and Clint have been training you.

After you told Clint and Natasha about where you were from, Natasha had came to you and asked you more questions. She had asked you why you weren’t afraid of her even after you knew about the things she had done. You told her that what happened was in the past and that she’s not her past. That you knew she was a good person.

Ever since that day you and Natasha had gotten close. You had gotten close with Clint too, he was like a brother to you. You, Natasha and Clint were a team, everyone knew not to mess with either of you. 

Clint and Natasha were both sent on a mission so were you in the training room alone. That was when you got the call. Clint had been compromised.

xxxxx

After Clint was back to his normal self and Loki was taken care of, things changed. Not really in a bad way. You and Natasha had gotten a lot closer. You had noticed that you started to get feelings for her. But she’s your best friend and you don’t want to ruin your friendship with her. You also had no idea if she even felt the same way about you, so you kept your feelings to yourself. It was better that way.

At the party that Tony was having after you all had finally gotten Loki’s scepter back, you couldn’t look away from Natasha. She was just gorgeous. Not that she wasn’t always gorgeous because she was, you just couldn’t look away from her. 

The only person that knew about your feelings towards the redhead was Clint. He had tried telling you to just ask her out but you couldn’t. You couldn’t take that chance and end up ruining everything you had with her.

Then Ultron happened. When you first saw Ultron you knew he would do anything to get you. He almost got you during the fight at the Salvage Yard. When you saw Wanda try to mess with Natasha’s mind you had pushed her out of the way and took her place. You and Wanda had the same powers so it didn’t affect you that much, not as much as it would have affected Natasha. You didn’t want Natasha to go through that.

While you were trying to get yourself under control that was when Ultron almost got you.

xxxxx

“Why did you do that?” Natasha asked you after you were taken to a room in Clint’s house.

Because I’m in love with you! That’s what you wanted to tell her. “I couldn’t let you go through that pain, Nat. I knew what she was going to do to you!” 

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” Natasha crossed her arms over her chest.

“It’s nothing.” You turned around and walked out of the room and back down the stairs. You walked into the kitchen and saw some paper and a pen. You grabbed them and walked outside.

You sat down and looked around to make sure you were alone. When you made sure that you were, you began to write. You had a bad feeling and you needed to write Natasha a note just in case something happened to you.

Nat,

I’m writing you this note in case something happens to me. When you said there was something I wasn’t telling you… you were right. You’re always right. It’s something I’m not sure how to tell you, but here goes nothing… I’m in love with you Natasha. You might not feel the same way but I just needed to get it off my chest, I needed you to know because you deserve to know. I love you Natasha Romanoff. I love you with everything that I am.

-(Y/N)

When you were done writing the note, you fold it up and put it in your pocket and walk back inside the house. When you walk in you saw Natasha and Clint talking. You nod and walk upstairs, you get to Natasha’s room and you carefully open the door. You found her catsuit and you hid the note in her suit.

xxxxx

You, Natasha, Clint and Steve went to Korea to check on Dr. Cho. You were with Steve on the train when you felt something hit you in the head and everything went dark.

You had woken up in a cell. Then you saw Ultron outside of the cell. He turned to you. “Good, you’re awake.” Ultron began to go on and on about his plan and how the twins left but now he had you. 

While he was talking you looked around and realized that you were at the Hydra base back in Sokovia. You moved back into the corner of the cell and pulled your knees up to your chest. Then all of a sudden Ultron left. 

You don’t know how long you were left alone but you heard a voice. You couldn’t make out what they were saying because they were too far away.

“(Y/N)?” It was Natasha. She had found you. “(Y/N), you down here?”

“Nat!” You moved to the front of the cell and held onto the bars.

Natasha runs over to you, once she sees you she lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank god. Let’s get you out of there.” She takes a huge gun that she found and hold it up to the lock on the cell. Natasha motioned for you to get away from the door. You stepped away from the door and she shot the gun at the door. 

As soon as the door was opened and you walked out, Natasha pulled you into her arms. She hugged you tightly and you hugged her back. It felt so good to be in her arms.

“I was so worried.” She pulls you closer. “I thought I lost you and then I saw your note and I…” Your heart stops when she mentioned the note. Natasha slightly pulls back so that she’s looking at you. “I love you too, (Y/N).”

Your eyes widen, she feels the same way. There’s no way she would ever feel the same way, could she? “You do? Are you… you’re not-”

Natasha smirked before she brought her hands up and cupped your cheeks. She leaned in and kissed you. When you felt her lips on yours your heart started beating faster and it took you a few seconds to realized that the woman you love is kissing you. You began to kiss her back.

The both of you stood there making out until air started to become necessary. You were the first one to pull away. You and Natasha just looked at each other, you both were out of breath but you both had smiles on your faces.

“Was that enough to show you that I feel the same way?” 

“I… uh yea.” 

Natasha chuckled. You pulled her in for another kiss. Natasha smiled into the kiss and you did the same. You couldn’t get enough. 

“There you two lovebirds are.” 

You and Natasha pulled away from each other and looked over and saw Pietro standing there with his arms crossed but he had a smile on his face. 

“Come on you two, we have robots to kill.” He then speeds off.

Natasha and you just look at each other, you couldn’t help but laugh. Hearing you laugh made Natasha smile, she loved your laugh. She took your hand in hers and linked her fingers with yours.

“Come on, lets go kick some robot ass.”

xxxxx

It was over. Ultron was gone. You and the others were on your way back to the Avengers tower. Mostly everyone was sleeping or trying to sleep. Natasha had her arms protectively around you as she slept. 

You looked over at Wanda and Pietro and smiled. Wanda looked over at you, she gave you a smile. It had been a close call, Pietro almost died trying to save Clint who went back to get a kid. You had saw what was about to happen and you were able to use your powers in time to make a shield around Pietro,Clint and the kid.

When Wanda found out that you saved her brother she had hugged you tightly, Pietro also gave you a hug. You made a promise to yourself that you would protect them. You also had told Wanda that you would help her control her powers since you both had the same powers.

You looked back at your girlfriend and smiled. You still couldn’t believe that she feels the same way about you as you feel about her. You leaned over to kiss the top of her head. As you did Natasha tightened her arms around you. You snuggled into her and tried to get some sleep as well.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: lyublyu = love

After everything with Ultron settled down and things started to get back to normal, well as normal as things could be, you made sure that the Civil War never even happened. You just couldn’t let that happen. You did everything you could to make sure it wouldn’t happen.

But you also knew about someone named Peter Parker. You knew that he was Spider-Man so you went on your own undercover mission. You would leave every morning before Peter would go to school and would keep an eye on him throughout the day and make sure the whole Spider-Man Homecoming event happened.

Both Natasha and Wanda had noticed that you were up to something, they were curious about what you were doing so they ended up following you. As they followed you they noticed how you would always get annoyed when Flash made fun of Peter.

You were watching as Flash made fun of Peter again and you felt anger flow through you. He really annoyed you. But when he made a lousy excuse about having a hot date with Black Widow, your girlfriend, set you off. You were done with his shit.

You let out a low growl and your eyes turned blue. You slightly raised your hand up and used your powers to write a message on his paper. 

_Hot date with Black Widow? Seriously, a preschooler can come up with a better excuse than that. And one thing, Black Widow’s my girl so hands off. Also bullying is bad, m'kay Flash boy?_

When you were done writing the message you smirked and used your powers to flick his forehead. What you didn’t know was that Natasha and Wanda saw the whole thing.

xxxxx

Later that day you followed Peter to an alley where he changed into his Spider-Man suit. After he changed and left the alley you noticed he just left his backpack in the alley, he didn’t even try to hide it. 

You used your powers to hide his backpack on the roof, you left him a little note telling him that he should hide his backpack on the roof from now on so that it wouldn’t get stolen.

When you got back to the Avengers compound you were met with your girlfriend and Wanda waiting for you. Seeing them made you stop walking, they both had smirks on their faces.

“Nat, Wanda, why are you looking at me like that?” 

“We know what you’ve been doing, babe.” Natasha’s smirk turns into a smile. She walked over to you and quickly placed a kiss on your cheek causing you to blush. “In a way you’re like Peter’s guardian angel.”

Wanda nodded. “You’re like everyone’s guardian angel, (Y/N).” She came over to you, she pulling you into a hug. She pulled away with a smile on her face and looked over at Natasha. “She has been protecting her new family since the beginning.” As Wanda walked out of the room she turned back to face the both of you and waved.

You smiled as you watched Wanda leave the room. Natasha then grabbed your hand and pulled you towards your shared room. Once you both were in the room, Natasha placed her hands on your hips. You immediately wrapped your arms around her neck.

“I never saw you being the jealous type, lyublyu.” She smirked.

You raised your eyebrow. Then you realized that she saw how you reacted to what Flash had said. You bit your lip and blushed like crazy.   
“Y-you saw that?”

Natasha nodded. She leaned in so that your lips were almost touching. “It’s cute.”

You look into her beautiful green eyes then down to her lips before you closed the gap between the two of you. Natasha moved one of her hands that was on your hip up to cup your cheek. It started out as a slow and sweet kiss but as you continue the kiss got more heated. 

Natasha was the first one to pull away, you both were out of breath but before you could say anything Natasha smirked again and pulled you over to the bed.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moye serdtse = my heart
> 
> This part is set a few years after part 2.

“(Y/N)’s birthday is coming up, so what are we going to do?” 

Tony had told everyone to meet him in the meeting room. You were on a solo mission so he thought it would be a good time to talk about your birthday. They wanted to throw you a party since it was your birthday but also to show how much they all appreciate everything you’ve done for them over the years.

Natasha already had a plan, she’s been thinking about proposing to you for a while now. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with you. Before you came into her life she never thought anyone could love her or that she could love anyone. But then she met you and all of that chanced. You make her feel something she thought she wasn’t capable of.

After about an hour long discussion about what to do, everyone agreed that on your birthday Wanda and Pietro would take you to the mall while everyone gets everything ready for the party.

xxxxx

The sunlight came through the window blinds and hit your face, you let out a groan and turned away from the sunlight. You moved to cuddle into your girlfriend but as your arms went to go wrap around her they landed on the bed. 

You slowly opened your eyes, you were met with Natasha’s side of the bed but Natasha wasn’t there. You frowned. Where could she be? You knew she wasn’t sent on a mission, if she was Natasha would have woken you up to tell you and if you didn’t wake up she would’ve left you a note.

There was a knock on the door, you sat up and stretched before getting out of bed to see who was at the door. You got to the door just as the person knocked again. 

You opened the door and were immediately pulled into a hug. You knew it was Pietro so you just laughed and hugged him. You looked up when you heard Wanda laughing. Once Pietro let go of you, Wanda pulled you into a hug.

When you pulled away you let them both into the room. You noticed that they both had smiles on their faces. “What’s got you both so smiley?” You raised an eyebrow.

“We’re taking you to the mall for the day, it’s just going to be the three of us!” Wanda squealed.

You couldn’t help but chuckle at how excited she was. “So you need me to get ready now?” They both nodded. “Alright, I’ll be back.” 

As you walked by Pietro you smirked as your eyes flashed blue for a second before you reached your hand out and ruffled his hair. He was on the other side of Wanda within seconds, as he was fixing his hair he playfully glared at you. You laughed as you went into the bedroom to get ready.

xxxxx

It was almost time for Wanda and Pietro to bring you back from the trip to the mall. Everything was all ready and everyone was there. Clint had brought his wife and kids, his kids loved you and they’ve wanted to see you for a while now so he thought this was the perfect time.

When Tony got a text from Pietro saying that they were a few minutes away Natasha’s heart started to beat faster. She had a hand in her pocket that had the engagement ring she picked out months ago. She tried to hide how nervous she really was. But Clint could tell, but before he could go talk to her, you walked through the door.

“Happy Birthday, (Y/N)!” Everyone screamed.

You jumped back and your eyes widened. You definitely didn’t see this coming. You looked around the room at all your friends, your family. “You guys.” You smiled at them. “You didn’t have to do all this.” 

“We wanted to.” Wanda pulled you into a hug. 

Everyone came over to get you a hug. After they gave you their hugs you looked over at your girlfriend and smiled.

Natasha walked over to you. “Happy Birthday, baby.” She pulled you into her arms and gave you a kiss.

xxxxx

After a few hours of the party Natasha took your hand in hers, she leaned in and whispered into your ear that she had something to show you. She led you to the elevator and hit the button that would take you up to the roof of the Avengers compound. 

You were confused. Why was she taking you to the roof? When the elevator doors opened you and Natasha walked out onto the roof. You smiled when you saw the sunset. 

You turned and saw that Natasha was down on one knee, she was holding a small box in her hands. “Nat.” You gasp.

“(Y/N), when I first saw you I couldn’t help but be intrigued by you. I fell in love with you and I still fall in love with you even more every single day. I’m not the best with words so what I’m trying to say is, (Y/N) (L/N) will you make me the happiest woman in the universe and marry me?”

You smiled as tears rolled down your cheeks. You opened your mouth to say ‘yes’ but no words would come out, the only thing you could do was nod. Natasha chuckled and stood up, she took your hand in hers and put the engagement ring on your finger. Once the ring was on your finger Natasha pulled you into a kiss.

You both pulled away when air became necessary, you both had huge smiles on your faces. “I love you so much, Tasha.” You lovingly looked into her green eyes.

“I love you too, moye serdtse.” She kissed your lips once more. “Come on birthday girl, let’s get you back to the party.” Natasha smirked before she picked you up, you squealed and immediately wrap your arms around her neck as she carried you bridal style.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your younger sister somehow ended up in the Marvel Universe the same way you did. Your sister ends up having a power to mimic other people’s powers or abilities, she also has a huge crush on Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: krasivaya = beautiful

_“(Y/N), you’re needed in the common room. It’s urgent.”_  

You raised your eyebrow and looked at Natasha, she just shrugged. You sighed. “I’m on my way, thanks FRIDAY.” You and Natasha got up from the couch where you two were cuddling. “So much for a quiet day…”

Natasha pressed a quick kiss to your lips. “Come on, babe. Lets get there before Tony gets impatient.” You chuckled.

You and Natasha walked into the common room to see everyone standing in the middle of the room. You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms over your chest. “Alright, what’s so urgent that you had-”

“(Y/N)!”

Wait you knew that voice. That was your little sister’s voice. But that couldn’t be right she was back at home, in your universe. Steve moved out of the way and sure enough it was your sister. 

“Sara?” Your eyes widened, you ran over to her. As soon as you were in front of her she pretty much jumped into your arms. You held onto her.

“I missed you so much (Y/N)!” Her arms tightened around you.

“I missed you too.” You looked over at the others. “How did you guys know?” 

“We didn’t. She literally showed up the same way you did so who better to call than you?” Tony said.

Natasha had a huge smile on her face as she watched you with your sister. She walked over to the both of you, she placed a hand on your lower back. You looked up at her and smiled.

“Sara.” You pulled away from her, you smiled. “There’s someone very special I’d like you to meet.”

Sara looked at who was beside you, her eyes widened when she realized it was the one and only Natasha Romanoff. “You’re Natasha Romanoff!” She looked between you and Natasha, that was when she noticed something on your finger and how you both were looking at each other. “No way.” She gasped. “You two are…”

“Yes we’re engaged.” You chuckled. Natasha leaned over and placed a kiss on your cheek causing your cheeks to heat up.

“Oh my god!” Sara squealed. “My sister is engaged to the Black Widow!” She started fangirling, you couldn’t help but laugh. You really missed your sister.

xxxxx

“So you have powers?!” Sara asked you, she sat across from you and Natasha.

You moved to sit next to your sister. “I do.” You smiled, your eyes changed to blue and blue energy started glowing around your fingers. You set your hand down, your eyes went back to normal. 

“That’s so cool!” Sara hugged you but then her eyes changed to blue and blue energy started glowing around her fingers. 

Sara pulled away from you, as soon as she did her eyes went back to normal and the blue energy disappeared. “Wait how did that just happen?”

You and Natasha shared a look before you looked back at Sara. “Looks like someone here also has powers.”

xxxxx

It has been a few months since Sara arrived. She’s gotten along with everyone. You had noticed how both Sara and Wanda have been acting around each other and the way they look at each other when the other isn’t looking. You already knew how Wanda felt about your sister, it really wasn’t hard to tell.

So you and Natasha started planning a double date to get Wanda and Sara together. You had a feeling the double date would go well. And you were right. 

Wanda and Sara were sitting next to each other while you and Natasha were sitting across from them. You couldn’t help but smile at how cute they were together, Natasha couldn’t help but smile as well.

You’re really not sure how it happened but Natasha was telling Sara about how you got really jealous at the comment Flash had said about Natasha. You groaned as you put your head in your hands. Natasha chuckled, she placed her hand on your thigh.

Sara couldn’t stop laughing. “That’s nothing.” You removed your hands from your face and glared at her. Sara just smirked. “The whole time we watched Age of Ultron, (Y/N) got super jealous of Bruce.”

Your face started to heat up. “Look who’s talking. You were jealous of Vision in the Civil War movie.” It was your turn to smirk. Sara opened her mouth to say something but she started blushing like crazy. 

Natasha and Wanda were both really amused by your conversation. They couldn’t help but smile at the both of you. Wanda leaned over to kiss Sara’s cheek while Natasha leaned in and placed a kiss on your lips. They both loved seeing the two of you be yourselves.

xxxxx

Wanda and Sara were about to go to Sara’s room to watch some movies. Before they left Sara came over to you and gave you a big hug, she gave Natasha one too. She smiled at the two of you before she ran back over to Wanda. Wanda had sent you a smile before she took Sara’s hand and walked out of the room.

You watched as they left with a proud smile on your face. Suddenly Natasha picked up you and started carrying you to your shared floor.

Once the both of you had changed and got into bed. Natasha rolled over and laid on top of you. You laughed as you wrapped your arms around her. Natasha smirked as she leaned down, she kissed your nose before kissing your lips. Once air started to become a problem you pulled away. 

You leaned up to kiss Natasha’s nose. You loved this woman with all your heart and you still couldn’t believe that she loved you back just as much. “I love you so much, Tasha.” You smiled up at her.

“I love you too, krasivaya.” Natasha smirked. “So what Sara said tonight, was it true?”

You groaned, you blushed. Natasha rolled off of you and pulled you into her arms, you nuzzled your face into her neck.


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> I’m not hating on anyone who ships Natasha and Bruce, I just wanted to let you all know that. I would never hate anyone for who they ship.

Pietro walked into the Avengers compound from a run. He tripped over something but was able to catch himself before falling. He looked around and saw it was Sara’s backpack that caused him to trip. Pietro went to go move it when he saw some stuff poking out. 

He knew he shouldn’t be looking but he couldn’t help it. He opened the backpack more and found a photo album and a sketchbook. Pietro opened the photo album first just to take a quick look when he saw pictures of you and Sara going to Comic-Cons dressed up as Natasha and Wanda. A smile formed on his face. 

Next was the sketchbook. He opened it, it was filled with fanarts that you and Sara had drawn back in your own universe. He had no idea that you two knew how to draw. Pietro just had to show the others so he ran to the common room where he knew everyone would be.

When he got there everyone was laughing. You were siting next to Natasha, Natasha’s arm wrapped around you. Sara was cuddling with Wanda on one of the many couches in the room.

You were the first one to notice Pietro, you saw that he was holding something. “Whatcha got there, Pietro?” 

He just smirked and set the things he was holding down on the table in the middle of the room. You looked closely at what he brought when you realized what they were. 

“Where did you find these?” You went to go grab them but Tony beat you to it. “Tony.” You warned him.

“They were in Sara’s backpack.” Pietro told you.

You looked over at your sister, she tried to give you an innocent smile but you just glared at her. You had hoped those stayed back in your universe. Natasha got up and went over to Tony, everyone else got up to see what he was looking at.

Sara came and sat next to you. You heard Natasha say how adorable you looked and Wanda saying the same about Sara. You put your head in your hands trying to hide the fact that you were blushing like crazy.

“(Y/N) and I used to read Natasha or Wanda fanfics all the-” 

Your eyes widened, you cut her off by covering her mouth. You didn’t want Natasha or the others to know that, you felt so embarrassed. Sara ended up tickling you which caused a tickle fight to break out between the both of you. The tickle fight ended when you heard Tony cracking up. You both looked at him with a confused looked.

“You haven’t seen the fanfics about (Y/N) and Natasha or Sara and Wanda.” Tony said once he stopped laughing.

You and Sara looked at each other with shocked looks on your faces. You didn’t even know people have written fanfics about you and Natasha or about Sara and Wanda. You looked at Natasha and Wanda and saw they both looked surprised. You were also surprised that Tony actually knew about this.

“Oh come on, don’t look at me like that! You guys also have ship names!” Tony smiled. “Sara and Wanda’s is ScarletCat, (Y/N) and Natasha’s is AzureWidow!”

Natasha walked back over to you, she sat down and pulled you into her lap. She placed a kiss on your lips. “I like it. AzureWidow has a nice ring to it.” She smirked. You blushed and bit your lip.

Wanda went over to Sara and kissed her cheek before pulling Sara into her arms. Sara looked at you and smiled. “Hey, it’s better than Brutasha. Right, sis?“

You glared at Sara. "Don’t remind me…” You muttered under your breath. Natasha chuckled as she held you closer, she placed a kiss on your forehead.

“Someone’s jealous right now.” Tony snickered. Your eyes changed to blue as you used your powers to flick Tony’s forehead. “Ow…” Tony started to rub his forehead, you just smirked.

“Hey (Y/N), why do you get so worked up every time Sara mentions Brutasha?” Pietro asked.

“Because that pairing literally came out of nowhere! It makes no sense at all!” You growled. “Plus, Nat’s my girl so I have every right to be jealous.” Natasha gave you a loving smile. She found it cute every time you got jealous.

The others just turned to look at Sara who held up her hands. "Don’t look at me, blame the guy who directed Age of Ultron."


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Italics will be used for flashbacks.

You groaned when your back hit the mat in the training room. Natasha held your wrists above your head as she straddled you. She leaned forward like she was about to kiss you, but she just smirked. 

“I know what you’re doing.” You playfully glared at her as you tried to get out of her grip.

Natasha’s lips were almost touching yours. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, sweetheart.” 

“Would you two just kiss already!” Sara yelled from where she was training with Wanda.

To be honest you forgot they were in the training room as well. Natasha captured your lips in a passionate kiss. No matter how many times you’ve kissed her, you could never get enough. 

Once you pulled away from the kiss Natasha helped you up. Sara and Wanda walked over to the both of you. You noticed Sara was lost in her thoughts. 

“Hey.” You softly said as you placed a hand on her shoulder. “What’s up? You’ve been getting lost in your thoughts a lot lately.” You were concerned about her.

“I’ve been thinking and I’m curious about something.” She looked at you, you nodded letting her know to continue. “How did you prevent the Civil War event from happening?”

Out of everything she could’ve said that was one thing you weren’t expecting. You took a deep breath. Natasha took your hand in hers, she started playing with your engagement ring that you just put back on once you stopped training.

You looked at them as you thought back on the whole thing.

xxxxx

_You had to prevent the Sokovia Accords from existing. You couldn’t let it happen. You ran around the compound in search of Tony and Steve. When you finally found them you let of a sigh of relief._

_“Thank god. I need to talk to you both. Now.” You ran over to them, grabbing their hands and pulling them to Tony’s lab.  
_

_“(Y/N), slow down.” Steve tried to get you to slow down but you didn’t listen, if anything you started walking faster.  
_

_Once you made it to Tony’s lab, you began pacing back and forth. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t notice Steve come over to you until you felt strong arms pull you into a hug._

_“What’s wrong, (Y/N)?” He started rubbing your back.  
_

_“Everything will be if I don’t stop it from happening…” Tears started to roll down your cheeks.  
_

_Tony gave you a worried look. “Stop what from happening?”_

_You told Tony and Steve about the Civil War events. Them fighting each other, Rhodey’s injuries, Steve’s team imprisoned in the Raft, and Tony’s fight with Steve and Bucky._ _By the time you finished you were doing everything you could to stop yourself from crying anymore than you already were._

_You looked at Tony. “I need you to promise not to get angry at Bucky and Steve.”_

_“I promise.”_

_“No.” You shook your head. “I **need** you to promise me you’re not going to get angry at them. Promise me, Tony. I can’t lose you guys. I can’t lose my family.” You could’ve hold back your sobs anymore._

_Tony pulled you into his arms. “I promise, (Y/N). I promise I won’t get angry.”_

xxxxx

“And Tony kept his promise.” You squeezed Natasha’s hand while you used your free hand to wipe away the tears that had fallen. 

Natasha and Wanda were shocked. You never talked about what happened that day. They knew you talked with Steve and Tony but that was it. You, Tony and Steve never really talked about what happened with anyone.

“I was able to get the Winter Soldier book and I had arrested Bucky’s old Hydra handler before Zemo could do anything. Which angered Zemo big time.” You took another deep breath.

xxxxx

_You were about to met with King T'Chaka and T'Challa. You needed their help and you were happy they were able to meet with you. When you noticed them, you stood up._

_“King T'Chaka, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” You smiled at them. “Both of you.”_

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss (L/N). Now what is it that you needed to talk to us about?”_

_You started talking to them about curing Bucky’s brainwashing triggers. You were so lost in the conversation that you didn’t noticed the red dot on your forehead. But King T'Chaka did._

_It all happened so fast. One moment you were talking with them and the next King T'Chaka pushed you into T'Challa’s arms just as the was a gun shot. You watched as the king fell to the ground._

_You stumbled over to the King with T'Challa next to you. “No. No!” You knew who did this. You looked at T'Challa and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I will find the person who did this and I will make him pay.” You growled. “I promise.”_

_You were angry. You decided to confront Zemo alone, you set a meeting place in this abandoned building. You were also going to secretly recorded the whole thing for evidence. When you told the other’s your plan, they tried to talk you out of it but you wouldn’t let them. But you did agree to have them near by just in case._

_xxxxx_

_Before Zemo could get to the building you made sure your hidden camera was working. When you saw Zemo, you glared at him._

_“There’s the woman who ruined everything!” He growled at you._

_“I saved people. But keep telling yourself whatever you want, whatever helps you sleep at night.” You rolled your eyes. “I know it was you.”_

_“Killing King T'Chaka? That bullet was meant for you, he just had to save you. But no one will save you now.” He had a sick grin on his face._

_That was when an enhanced came out of nowhere and stated fighting you. While the two of you fought you didn’t notice Zemo leave. With one last punch to the enhanced’s face, you knocked him out._

_You made sure he was out and you noticed Zemo was gone. “Fuck.” You groaned._

_But then you heard it. Explosions. The building started to collapse. Before you were able to get out it collapsed on top of you._

_xxxxx_

_The others arrived just as Zemo was running away. They were able to get him and arrest him. As they were taking him, he looked at them with a smirk on his face. “You’re too late. You’re precious (Y/N) is gone.”_

_Natasha and Wanda run to the building you were in. Once the other’s made sure the he wouldn’t go anywhere they followed Natasha and Wanda. When they saw that it collapsed they quickly started to dig through the debris._

_Wanda then found you. She gasped when she saw you, tears rolling down her cheeks. “(Y/N)!” She ran over to you, the others following her._

_Natasha took you into her arms, she held you close to her chest. She wouldn’t let you go as they took you to the hospital. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, she held back her sobs._

_Your condition was now stabilized but you were in a coma. The doctors weren’t sure if you were going to wake up. Once the doctor left that was when they all broke down._

_They never left your side, they all took turns watching over you. When you finally woke up, Natasha was siting right next to your bed. You slowly opened your eyes and let out a groan._

_“Baby!” Natasha gasps. Shen wraps her arms around you, holding you close. She placed kisses all over your face as she cried. “I thought I was going lose you…” She cupped your face._

_Just as you were about to say something the others came running into your room. When they saw you they all ran and hugged you._

xxxxx

As soon as you were done Sara had tears rolling down her cheeks, she pulled you into a hug. You hugged her back tightly. 

You knew she was trying to say that she was glad that you were still alive. When you pulled away Wanda wrapped her arms around Sara and gave her soothing kisses. Natasha hugged you tightly, you kissed her temple and hugged her back. 

Natasha made a silent vow to protect you, you’re the love of her life. If she lost you she wouldn’t know what to do. She didn’t want anything like that to happened again and she will do everything to make sure that it never did.


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love

You and Natasha were getting ready to go to the beach, Tony was taking everyone to the beach for the day. It was a way for everyone to have a break before yours and Natasha’s wedding day since it’s coming up soon.

Wanda knocked on the door to your room, you open it to find Wanda with a nervous look on her face. You immediately started to worry.

“What’s wrong, Wanda?” You asked. Natasha walked up behind you, she placed her hand your lower back.

“Nothing’s wrong, I promise.” Wanda smiled. “But can I talk to you for a minute?” She started playing with some of the rings on her fingers.

“Of course.” You smiled before kissing Natasha on her cheek. “I’ll be right back.” You and Wanda walked down the hall not that far from your room but far enough where you two could talk without anyone hearing.

“Okay.” Wanda took a deep breath. “I want to propose to Sara and since she’s your sister I wanted to ask for your blessing.” 

You had a huge smile on your face as you wrapped your arms around Wanda in a tight hug. “You didn’t need to ask, Wanda.” You pulled away from the hug.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay with me asking her to marry me-”

“Wanda.” You softly said and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Out of everyone I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else but you. You and Sara are perfect together and ever since Sara got here I’ve never seen her as happy as she is when she’s with you.”

Wanda smiled and hugged you again before she went to go find Sara. You watched as she walked away with a smile on your face before you walked back to your room to finish getting ready.

xxxxx

Everyone was having a great time at the beach, you were sitting with Natasha on a beach towel. You smiled as you saw Wanda and Sara as they were having a good time. Natasha looked over at you and smiled. She started placing soft kisses on your shoulder then up to your neck. 

You couldn’t help but blush. “Natasha.” You bit your lip.

“Yes, moya lyubov’?” Natasha smirked against your neck before she started kissing your neck again.

“The others are around.” You cleared your throat.

Natasha wrapped her arms around your waist and pulled you into her lap. “They’re too busy to notice anything. Is it so wrong that I can’t stop from kissing my gorgeous fiancee?”

“No. No it’s not.” You smiled as you turned around in her lap and pulled her into a heated kiss. As you and Natasha kissed you didn’t notice someone in the water glaring at you and Natasha.

But the kiss was short lived when you felt a gust of wind. You opened your eyes to find yourself being held above the water then you saw Pietro smirking at you.

“Pietro! Put me down!” You squealed.

“If you say so.” Pietro then let go of you and you fell into the water. He then was back on shore in seconds.

When you swam back up you heard everyone laughing, you glared. “Oh it’s on!” You smirked. 

But suddenly you were yanked underwater, you turned around thinking it was Clint or one of the other guys playing around but you were met with a great white shark hybrid enhanced and then everything went black.

xxxxx

Everyone was frozen in shock when you never came back up. Natasha got up from where she was still on the beach towel, her heart was racing. “What did you do?!” 

“I didn’t do anything, I swear.” Pietro told her. “She was just yanked down and didn’t come back.” 

Sara ran over to Natasha with Wanda next to her. “We need to find her. I have a really bad feeling about this.”

They all ran back to the quinjet and got changed into their suits. They all had their suits with them just in case. Tony started to work on trying to find you while Wanda was comforting Sara. 

Clint walked over to his best friend, he placed a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll find her, Nat.” 

xxxxx

Your eyes slowly opened, the first thing you heard were voices. You looked around and noticed you were in an abandoned Hydra facility. Of course. You looked down at your hands and noticed that your engagement ring was gone.

The voices started to get closer so you closed your eyes and acted like you were still knocked out. The door opened, you heard three voices. Two were female and the other was male.

“Evie, the ceremony will be ready soon.” The male said. Ceremony? Was Evie the one who kidnapped you?

“Good, the sooner the better.” Evie said, you could tell she was the leader just by the way she talked. 

She walked closer to you, her hand moved to your face, brushing some of your hair out of your face. You wanted to flinch at her touch. “You are good at many things, darling. But pretending to still be knocked out isn’t one of them.”

Your eyes shot open, you backed away from her. Your eyes turned blue as you glared at her. “Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want with me.” She was definitely the one that kidnapped you.

“Is that anyway to talk to your bride?” The male, a tiger shark hybrid enhanced, growled at you.

“That’s enough, Jacob.” Evie knelt down in front of you. “The sooner you accept that you’re my bride, the easier everything will be.”

“You’re crazy!” She was absolutely crazy. “You’re a crazy-” The other female knocked you out with a metal pipe.

xxxxx

“I found her!” Tony yelled. Everyone ran over to him. 

“Where is she Tony?” Natasha asked, she needed to get you back. She had made vow to protect you and now you were gone. 

Tony show them the stuff he found. “She’s at an abandoned Hydra facility. When this facility was active they were doing all these experiments, they created all these hybrid enhanced that are like a great white shark, tiger shark, sting ray and many others.”

“Well let’s go get my sister back and kick some ass! They messed with the wrong family.” Sara turned around and walked to the back of the jet.

“We’re coming, (Y/N).” Natasha whispered to herself as she put on her widow bites.

xxxxx

When they got to the abandoned facility they burst right in. And a fight immediately broke out. Natasha and Evie were fighting while Sara was fighting with Jacob. The others were fighting with everyone else that was there.

Sara used her powers to duplicate Spider-man’s power. Every superpower or abilitie she had duplicated are permanent and after training for months, Sara had learned how to control her powers and can switch to different superpowers or abilities at will. 

Tony had customized web shooters so when Sara was duplicating Spider-man’s power she could use it. They had many settings like taser webs and web grenades, those two were Sara’s favorite.

Sara and Jacob were fighting for awhile, then Sara used her taser webs on him. “You messed with the wrong family, asshole.”

Meanwhile Natasha and Evie were fighting, they were fighting both on land and in the water. When Natasha had saw that you were unconscious she saw red. 

They were currently on land, Evie had Natasha pinned down. She had a grip on Natasha’s throat. Evie was about to kill her when blue energy wrapped around her hands, forcing her to let go of Natasha. She looked over and saw you, your eyes glowing blue.

You threw her off of Natasha making Evie hit a wall, hard enough to knock her down. When your eyes went back to their normal color you ran over to Natasha and helped her up.

Natasha wrapped her arms around you, holding you tightly. “Thank god you’re okay. Baby, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Tasha. I’m okay.” You wrapped your arms around her, not wanting to let go. 

Natasha pulled you into a passionate kiss, as your lips moved together you felt your body finally relax. You were back with the love of your life. When you both pulled away, you both glared at Evie. Your eyes glowing blue.

Evie nervously looked at you. “You know, with the benefits of hindsight-” Natasha cut her off by shocking Evie with her widow bites. She didn’t stop until Evie was out cold.

Your eyes still glowing blue, you used your powers to flick Evie’s forehead. “That’s for kidnapping me, throwing my engagement ring into the water, trying to marry me while I was unconscious, trying to kill my fiancee, and being a pain in the ass!” You looked over at the water and frowned. You hoped your engagement ring Natasha gave you was still there. 

Natasha saw how worried you looked, she gave you a reassuring smile before she took out the ring. During the fight Natasha had found it and was able to grab it. She took your hand in hers and placed the engagement ring back on your left ring finger.

Tears were rolling down your cheeks, you thought you wouldn’t be able to get it back. You threw your arms around Natasha’s neck, Natasha wrapped her arms around your waist. You pulled her into another passionate kiss, you raised your hand up and cupped her cheek.

Everyone else came over to you and pulled you into a hug once you and Natasha stopped kissing. Sara ran right into you, arms wrapping around you tightly. You hugged her back just as tight. Now it was time to go home.

xxxxx

It had been a few days since you got back to the Avengers compound. Wanda had got the courage to ask Sara to marry her. She had took Sara out on a picnic, she took Sara to their favorite spot in the park.

While they were eating, Wanda started getting nervous. But she loved Sara and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. She wanted to take that step in their relationship.

Wanda reached over and took one of Sara’s hands in hers. “Sara.” She smiled. “I love you so much, I love you with all my heart.”

“Wanda? What are you doing?” Sara’s heart started racing.

“I knew that when I first met you that you were special. I just had to get to know you.” Wanda moved so that she was in front of Sara. “All those things I was told about love growing up, I never thought I would ever experience it. But then I met you and everything made sense. I finally understood what they meant.” Wanda got knelt down on one knee, she took the engagement ring she had got. “Sara (L/N) will you marry me?”

A huge smile formed on Sara’s face, tears rolling down her cheeks. She nodded. “Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you!” Sara wrapped her arms around Wanda, capturing Wanda’s lips in a passionate kiss.

xxxxx

A week later and it was yours and Natasha’s wedding. During the wedding reception you looked around the room at smiled. 

When it was time for yours and Natasha’s dance, you took Natasha’s hand that she held out for you to take. As you two were dancing, you couldn’t stop smiling. Natasha couldn’t stop smiling either. 

You lean forward, resting your forehead against Natasha’s. “I can’t believe we’re finally married.”

“I can’t either.” Natasha raised her hand up to put a strand of your hair behind your ear. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, Mrs. Romanoff.” Natasha smirked. 

You blushed. After Natasha proposed you two talked about if you were going to take Natasha’s last name or just combine both of your last names. But you wanted to take Natasha’s last name.

“Well my wife is also absolutely gorgeous.” You bit your lip. 

“Your wife is so lucky to have some as gorgeous as you as her wife.” She leaned forward, your lips almost touching.

You looked into her beautiful green eyes then you looked at her lips quickly before looking back into her eyes. “I’m the lucky one.” You said before you closed the gap.


End file.
